


Danganronpa: Pre-canon

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Female Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of one shots that I write in my spare time. All set pre-canon when Hope's Peak High is actually a highschool and when the original 15 still knew each other and considered each other friends.CURRENT WIP - SINCE IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF ONE SHOTS





	Danganronpa: Pre-canon

**Author's Note:**

> On the topic of Chihiro Fujisaki - I recognize that the council has made a decision, but it is a transphobic decision so I have elected to ignore it. She is now a happy trans girl. 
> 
> On the topic of living spaces - The rooms are still in place, but Chihiro mostly stays in Mondo's room. Taka joins sometimes.
> 
> This was all written in about an hour and I am running on pure rage right now. I wanted to get SOMETHING out before I passed out for the night- so have this. Not sure how great it was. My whole writing style is still really rusty. It's been so long since I wrote for FUN.

This was the second consecutive night that Chihiro found herself staring at her computer screen, writing simple commands into it in a language that she sometimes felt only she understood. She had messed up some coding here, finding a snag in the system. Meaning she had to go back and read through every single line of coding. And after Taka had outlawed the rubber ducky rule, Chihiro found that it was much harder and much more time consuming than she had originally suspected. 

This must have been her third or fourth time reading through it when someone’s voice cleared behind her. Chihiro’s fingers stopped, hovering over the keys. Logically, she knew that she was in no danger. This was a very welcoming and open school. She had no reason to be scared. But her blood still ran cold when someone would announce their presence in such a way- especially while she was coding.

“All personnel are expected to be in their bed at exactly Ten PM sharp.” Chihiro’s shoulders slumped a bit when she heard the familiar cadence of Taka’s voice. “That means you are not supposed to be up, in the bathroom, coding, at one in the morning.” 

Chihiro looked up from where she sat on the floor, offering Taka a small smile. “I know, ‘m sorry.” She knew Taka wouldn’t really tell on her, goodness, he would probably sit down and let her read the coding out to him so long as she didn’t throw him. But, the apology still came every time. “I couldn’t set it down and I need it all worked out by tomorrow, otherwise-”

“Otherwise your work time will be extended. You’ve been working more time on that project than you have school work or with your relationship-”

“I’m sorry-”

“-It’s nothing to be sorry about. But you need to take a break.”

Chihiro glanced to the code, then back at Taka. “I’m sorry. I… I really am. I just needed to get this worked out.” She echoed. “There’s a snag somewhere and the system isn’t working properly. Normally I use the ducks but-”

Taka held up his hand, silencing her instantly. 

Silently, Taka moved into the bathroom, shutting the door. Chihiro scooted over, clearing a spot for him to sit in front of her. 

“Read me your code. After you figure out where your snag is, you go to bed. Is that understood?” It wasn’t even a suggestion. More of a demand. Chihiro read out her code, edited it and then she was sent to bed. No if’s. No and’s. And no but’s. 

“Thank you- I’m sorry for making you do this- I really am.”

“You’re not making me do anything.” Taka reminded her. “I’m doing this of my own free will.”

“So your kind of idiot girlfriend can go to bed…”

“So my genius girlfriend can go to bed.” 

Chihiro’s face flushed, looking down to the ground, then back up at Taka, a small smile now adorning her features. “Okay… Coding right-” She carried on grinning. 

 

There weren’t one or two snags. More so three, four or five snags. Chihiro lost count after reading off the second. Her face never lost the bright red color from it, absolutely mortified that she had to read her failures aloud to Taka. 

The entire time, Taka sat there, back straight, nodding along to what to him must have been pure nonsense. 

Chihiro tampered off the last few lines, seeing one last mistake and making sure to correct it before saving and shutting down her laptop. 

“I’m so sorry.” She apologized again. “It’s never usually that bad I swear. I-I don’t know what happened this time it’s so messy. I’m sorry.” She bit her lip, reaching a hand up to stroke through her hair. “I’m working with C# instead of Java and I didn’t think it would have that big of an influence but clearly it did- I’m sorry.” She found herself apologizing as Taka stood up. Chihiro unceremoniously got to her feet, gripping onto her laptop like a lifeline

The hand went up again and like clockwork, Chihiro fell silent. “It was fine. You’ve fixed the issues and now you can go to bed.” 

Chihiro nodded a little bit. “I did.” She mumbled. “I’m sorry I made you stay up so late.” She apologized.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Taka reassured her, wrapping his arm around Chihiro’s shoulders, guiding her out of the bathroom. 

The light that flooded the room was enough to stir Mondo, having him push himself up onto his elbows and looking over at Chihiro and Taka. He groaned, “Neither one of ya are sick.. Right?”

“No.” Taka reassured him, dropping his arm from around Chihiro’s shoulders, “She was simply finishing up some coding.” He promised.

Chihiro nodded, slowly making her way to the bed, sliding in next to Mondo and curling her arms loosely around him. In return, Mondo lifted an arm to wrap around her, laying back down with a huff. Taka joined them on Mondo’s other side, earning a small huff from the man himself. 

“You should’ve let ‘er keep the damn duck, jackass.” Mondo mumbled, tucking his head down into Chihiro’s hair. 


End file.
